Shirley 1. Payne, MPH 2 North Meridian Street In dianapolis, IN 46204 (317) 233-7046 spayne@isdh.in.gov Motivated and hard,vorking public health professional dedicated to maternal and child health, including improving the lives of children, youth, and young adults with special health care needs, Current professional work strives to improve aCcess to quality, comprehensive, and coordinated community-based Systems of services for children and youth with special health care needs (CYSHCN) that are family-centered and culturally competent, primarily through program management, development, and evaluation, EDUCATION Indiana University, School of Public Health, Bloomington, IN In Progress Doctor ofPhilosophy Major: Health Behavior Minor: Learning and Developmental Sciences Indiana University School of Medicine, Indianapolis, IN August 2011 Master qfPublic Health Concentrations: Epidemiology and Behavioral Health Science Indiana University, Bloomington, IN May 2007 Bachelor qfScience andBachelor qfArts Majors: Biology and African-American and African Diaspura Studies (MADS) 'Minor: Chemistry PROFESSIONAL EMPLOYMENT Indiana State Department of Health-Indianapolis, IN August 31, 20lS-Present Interim Director, Maternal and Child Health (MCH) Diision Administer and manage the MCH Division - Responsible for approximately 40 staff Directly supervise the Directors and Team Leads ofGenomics and Newbom Screcning, Life Course Health Systems, Indiana Family Helpline, MCH IT, MCH Epidemiology, and MCH Administrative Support Serve as the Indiana Title V MCH Director Establish priorities and deadlines for accomplishing Division goals Develop, manage, and prioritize the MCH Division State and Federal bndgets (-$50M) Monitor and evaluate all ftlllded programs for effectiveness, efficiency, and program integrity. Develop cooperative relationships with major health organizations, agencies, community groups, and associations tbat MCH activities impact Represent MCH and ISDH on interagency and professional committees, councils, and task forces and attend all required conferences/workshops/tramings Indiana State Department ofHealthelndianapolis, IN October 20B-Present Director, Children's Special Health Care Services (CSHCS) Division Interim CSIIG'SDirector (June 20B-October 2013) Administer and manage the Indiana CSHCS Program Responsible for 39 staff Monitor and evaluate all sections within the Division for effectiveness, efficiency, and progrnm integrity Establish CSHCS Division shOlt and long tenn goals and objectives for optimal operation Develop and manage the CSHCS Division State budget and Federal Title V budget for staffing, equipment, materials to meet operational needs, and cOlllmunity projects in accordance with federal and state requirements (-$14M)